escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Estado de miedo
Estado de Miedo (State of Fear en inglés) es una novela escrita por Michael Crichton en el año 2004 y publicada por HarperCollins el 7 de diciembre del 2004. Como la mayoría de sus novelas es un techno-thriller. Trata de eco-terroristas que amenazan la Tierra. Inusual tema para una novela pero usual en los trabajos de Crichton, el libro contiene muchos gráficos y notas, así como dos páginas de apéndices y veinte páginas de bibliografía. Crichton también incluye un texto donde da su punto de vista sobre el calentamiento global al final del libro, escribiendo que el mundo se está calentando, pero las causas, consecuencias, beneficios o daños son desconocidos. También critica ferozmente la politización de la ciencia, defiende la conservación de la naturaleza y la continuación de investigaciones ambientales en todas las disciplinas sobre la Tierra. Historia El protagonista es un abogado ambientalista, Peter Evans. A través de la novela, las opiniones del ecologista Evans son desafiadas con frecuencia por otros personajes. Ubicaciones Muchos de los lugares de las primeras obras de Crichton estaban parcialmente definidas. Estas ubicaciones han cambiado bastante: un habitat de mar ondo, una remota isla cerca de Costa Rica, un complejo industrial en el desierto de Nevada, o la Francia del siglo XIV por ejemplo. En Estado de Miedo la acción se produce por variadas partes del mundo. Crítica Los criticos, sin embargo, ponen de relieve algunos errores del libro, por ejemplo Crichton estima unas 50 millones de muertes por malaria como resultado directo de la prohibición de administrar DDT contra la malaria, pero está equivocado, de hecho no hay ninguna prohibición de no distribuir DDT y el número total de muertos por malaria en el período descrito es mucho menor de 50 millones. Los argumentos supuestamente científicos de la novela han sido deacreditados por la comunidad científica http://www.nature.com/nature/journal/v433/n7023/full/433198a.html aunque la novela agradó a los que miran con escepticismo un cambio climático causado por actividades humanas. En realidad Crichton (como autor) nunca ha desmentido el Cambio climático de origen antropogénico y es muy necesario saber distinguir en la novela la realidad de la ficción, algo que, al igual que Dan Brown en El Código Da Vinci, ha sabido mezclar con maestría y coherencia como en la mayoría de sus novelas y por consiguiente, otra vez como Dan Brown, ganarse la crítica de propios y extraños. En este sentido, Crichton, como autor, solo ha criticado la vehemencia de la defensa de ambas posturas (sobretodo del nuevo ecologismo al que llama nueva religión) y el peligro de la politización y desinformación generada por determinados intereses hacía una postura u otra. Reveindica el derecho de la sociedad a conocer todos los detalles del Cambio Climático y los anima a no dejarse llevar por cualquier información publicada, en especial por los medios sensacionalistas, dada la nueva autoridad que se le ha otorgado a este tipo de opinión desinformada. En especial pide que siempre se tenga en cuenta que los estudios actuales (llevados a cabo por científicos o grupos de prestigio como el IPCC) sobre el Calentamiento Global son en muy alto grado conjeturas y predicciones basadas en modelos informáticos que pueden fallar y con una base de registros más bien escasa en el tiempo. Por eso pide, sobretodo, no caer en un "Estado de Miedo" irracional, algo bastante alejado de la pretensión que le asignaron de desmentir a organismos como el IPCC. Hechos La novela tuvo una tirada inicial de 1,5 millones de ejemplares y estuvo en el nº 1 de los superventas en Amazon.com. Vanutu Vanutu es una isla ficticia en la novela. El nombre puede representar a Vanuatu. Enlaces Externos (en castellano) * Michael Crichton - Comentarios para el Commonwealth Club (liberalismo.org) * El País, Crichton dice que el clima no se regula como el aire acondicionado (elpais.es) Enlaces Externos (en inglés) * Slate review of book * Official site from Michael Crichton * Official site from HarperCollins * ISBN 0066214130 * Talk of the Town in the New Yorker * NRDC discussion of the book * RealClimate discussion of the book * Tech Central Station review * [http://www.csicop.org/doubtandabout/crichton/ Bad Science, Bad Fiction (Doubt and About) Skeptical Inquirer review] * Criticism from former newspaper editor Howard Evans Categoría:Novelas de:State of Fear en:State of Fear fr:État d'urgence (roman) it:Stato di paura zh:恐惧状态